1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a field of liquid crystal display technology and more particularly to a liquid crystal display panel and its manufacturing method.
2. Related Art
As liquid crystal display (LCD) is becoming more popular, users are getting more demands on the functions of LCD.
Referring to FIG. 1, in a manufacturing process of a LCD panel, a sealant 11 is mainly used to bond a color filter substrate 13 with an array substrate 12, while a conductive adhesive 14 is mainly used to realize a conductive function between the array substrate 12 and the color filter substrate 13. The sealant 11 and the conductive adhesive 14 are usually separated.
Referring to FIG. 1, after the sealant 11 is placed on the array substrate 12, the color filter substrate 13 is then pressed against on the array substrate 12, so that the color filter substrate 13 is adhered on the array substrate 12 by the sealant 11. Because there is no hard object disposed between the color filter substrate 13 and the array substrate 12 to act as a support, and the sealant 11 is non-conductive; thus with a strong electrostatic attraction or under an effect of atmospheric pressure, the sealant 11 will deform to a large extent and causes uneven thicknesses of cells after the liquid crystal cells for the panel are formed, thus result in a Mura effect which will affect the display effect of the liquid crystal display.
In addition, because the sealant 11 and the conductive adhesive 14 are closed to each other, the sealant 11 and the conductive adhesive 14 will be easily overlapped with each other during coating, and there is more amount of the sealant 11 in the overlapping areas which will make the heights of the overlapping areas high than that of other areas, and result in uneven thicknesses of the cells and the Mura effect. Furthermore, the electricity conductive effect will be affected if positions of coating of the sealant 11 and the conductive adhesive 14 are offset too much, thus the display effect of the liquid crystal display is affected as well.
As a conclusion from the above mentioned, the Mura effect caused by uneven thicknesses of the liquid crystal display panel because of a low rigidity of the sealant which is coated separately from the conductive adhesive, and the poor conductive effect when the sealant and the conductive adhesive are coated far away from each other, are the problems needed to be studied and researched in existing liquid crystal display techniques.